runescape_super_herofandomcom-20200213-history
Brutus John Oswald
Becoming a Soldier, Assasin, Hitman, Bounty Hunter, and more Brutus enlisted in the Gielnor Armed forces, at the age of 16, having lied about his age. Brutus soon met a general, a general named Cody Parker, and this general was highly impressed by Cody's skill set, as Brutus was agile, strong, smart, everything you wanted in a soldier. Cody offered Brutus private special training, and years went on, Brutus still participated in any warfare going on or standard training, but Brutus went on to become a brilliant strategist, become extremely familiar with military technology and operations, advanced hand to hand combat, etc. As the years went on, Brutus made his mark, and enlisted in the U.E.M.S.l.D for a short period of time, but he did receive something out of this. The U.E.M.S.l.D had been testing spartan serums, and Cody reccomended Brutus for the program, and Brutus agreed. When the procedures were finished, Brutus got a super body, and a vastly advanced mind. Brutus's already great mind was advanced even further, which allowed him to master martial arts more faster, and refine the ones he already did, as well as make him like a computer, able to analyze an opponents moves and predict them, giving him an upperhand in combat. Brutus went on several U.E.M.S.L.D missions, mainly recon missions, and then went rouge, as the serum began to corrupt his mind. Brutus left without a trace, on a mission, and was deemed KIA. Brutus got his own base with all the funding he got from the U.E.M.S.L.D, and set technological defenses, so they couldn't reach him, and went on to kill people, for money, and after a group tried to manipulate him further, Brutus killed them, and decided that he works for no one, and he kills whom ever he wants to kill. When the superhumans started to arise, Brutus began to study and footage of them, and their powers, as well as hunt down superhumans in order to study them and find out their weaknesses. Brutus sees them as a high threat to society, but also as better challenges,allowing him to hone his skills. History Chapter 5: 'Brutus spent most of his time spying on superhumans, and Rexcorp, and confronted Sylar, only to be downed. During the battle of Varrock, he snuck into Rexcorp and stole various equipment and blueprints. While travelling through Falador, he encountered a hornet, and ended up pulling it down with a rope and escaped. Many rooftops away, he encountered Harrison and the two fought, engaging in advanced H2h combat, Brutus ended up throwing Harrison through a window, and landing on a car. Then Brutus hi jacked the hornet he previously downed, and used it against Harrison, and Hunter ended up helping Harrison. On the flight to Varrock, Harrison was shot down, and Brutus ended up blowing up the Hornet. When both Brutus and Hunter landed ,Brutus fired numerous glock 18 rounds at him, which he noticed didn't affect Hunter. Brutus then left via smokescreen. '''Chapter 6: '''Due to the inactivity of the Infinity Heroes, Brutus has become more and more active. Powers 'Unique Physiology Brutus's physiology is the physiology of a Spartan, or super soldier. Like most spartan procedures, the treatments crippled his body and mentality, but ended up rebuilding his body and mind, into a more advanced and efficient version. 'Enhanced Intellect' His intelligence was brought up to superhuman levels, and allow him to think 9 times faster and utilize more of his mind than your average human, for information processing and sorting. His mind is virtually a computer built for strategy and problem-solving, one that works at optimal ability even under stress and fatigue. Brutus is also ingenious in devising soultions against superior aspects of opponents, can observe and exploit, and can calculate distance, speed, and time at lightning speeds, his sense of timing is superb, bordering perfection. 'Enhanced Strength' Due to the affects of the super soldier serum, Brutus can overhead approximately 2 tons, and benchpress about 3-4 tons. He was shown to have leg power to jump several stories high, and rip a limo door off its hinges. Recently he has shown the strength to pull down an unsuspecting U.E.M.S.L.D Hornet down to the ground. 'Enhanced Durability' His durability has been heightened to superhuman levels, which allows him to survive trauma no other human could survive. Brutus has withstanded Sylar's telekinetic attacks as well as his electrical attacks. He has been fazed by Harrison's strikes before, has been able to handle it. 'Enhanced Reflexes' Brutus is able to dodge bullets at point blank, and arrows, with relative ease. Brutus is also skilled enough to dodge gun fire from multiple gunners. Brutus has been shown to react fast enough to catch Harrison's shield, and throw it back to him. As well as dodge gunfire from a hornet. 'Enhanced Stamina' Brutus can fight up to 3 hours without showing signs of fatigue or impair. This also allows him to hold his breath longer than a human can. 'Enhanced Senses' Brutus's senses have been augmented to heightened levels of function. He can perceive things better than a normal human. 'Enhanced Speed' Brutus can run up to 75 mph under normal conditions. 'Regenerative Healing Factor' One of the main things the serum and procedures focused on, was his healing. His healing allows him to heal gunshot wounds within hours of being shot, small cuts and bruises healed within minutes. However, he cannot regrow limbs, his healing also allows him to be almost immune to the strongest poison, drugs, etc. 'Skills' 'Tactical Analysis' Brutus is a great tactitian and strategist. Always calculating his opponents moves before hand. Even for powerful metahumans he has already fought, he has porven more thasn a match for them, with his time to prepare. Using his superior problem solving skills, Brutus can work out a battle ahead of time for many possibillities and predict enemy movements and tactics after the battle has been engaged by recalling and utlizing memorizied mannerisms aquired through past experience on a moments notice. 'H2H Combat' Brutus trained in H2H combat when he was in the army, and U.E.M.S.l.D, proving to be himself one of their best fighters. Later he received martial arts training in various styles, and trained under various assasins. Brutus has been shown to hold his own against Harrison. 'SwordsmanShip' Brutus is an expert in all types of swords. 'Expert Marksman' Because of his heigtened mental process, he can calculate the shot well, like a targetting system, and with his skill, each shot is a guranteed hit. Master in Stealth Brutus knows dozens of stealth tactics, and has mastered each tactic to such degree, that one may percieve him as an illusion. If played out right, Brutus could even sneak under a superhuman with senses, without being detected. 'Equipment' 'Standard Armor and equipment.' Brutus's armor is made out of a tough titanium alloy and kevlar mesh, the right amount to stop gunfire, or attacks. Inside the armor is an operative device that makes the suit lighter to wield. 'Other Armor and Equipment' His equipment also varies from time to time. * 'Rexcorp Super Soldier Armor Proto type' The Rexcorp S.S armor proto type is armor that was stolen from Rexcorp. It is a mix of chain mail and plates, it is made out of Flextitrite, titanium, and thin nano kevlar fibers inside, it also posseses heat regulators. This armor is strong enough to withstand high caliber bullets with ease. *'Built in Software within Helmet: '''The software allows him to record, see thermal, and nightvision, a radar system, and a hidden communicaton system. * 'Wrist Mounted Dual Mode Guns' '''Laser Gun Mode: '''The laser gun mode is powered by a catridge, and allows up to several dozen shots before needing to reload. They can leave some damage on steel, meaning each shot is could produce temperatures between 700-900 degrees F. '''Bullet Fire Mode: '''Can fire 9mm bullets at high speeds and the bullets are circled around the wrist on the band. Allows up to 5 shots per wrist. They can be all shot out at once, or single fire, they are a bit cumbersome to reload however. 'Taser Gaunlets' His gaunlets appear high tech, and slightly armored by fibers(no metal). However, once turned on they can release powerful shocks. The most powerful shocks could knock out a elephant 'Rexcorp Sniper Rifle' The Rexcorp Sniper rifle fires ammunition that is 2 times stronger than .50 caliber bullets(piercing power), and has a range of 2 miles. It has 3 types of ammunition as well. *'Standard(Mentioned Above)' *'Explosive: It has the round mentioned above, except they have explosive damadge. *'Laser Fire: '''Each catridge is 5 shots, each shot charges up for several seconds, before firing a stream of a thin ultra strong penetrating laser. 'Dual Glock 18's. He posseses dual glock 18's. 'Ak-47' He posseses a tactical Ak-47 that fires armor piercing rounds, an extra mag attachment, a modified red dot sight that can be transformed into a small scope via a couple switches. It also has a flash light and laser attachments. 'Dual Combat Swords' The Dual Combat Swords are made out of a mix of carbon steel and Ttanium A. There are two components of the sword, the inner part which is made out of carbon steel, and outside a thin layer of Titanium A. Depending on the situation he may carry one or both. 'Combat Knife: ' A 7 inch serrated knife made out of titanium and steel alloy, stored underneath his shoulder plate. The knife also has a catridge that injects a powerful toxin into the thing that is stabbed into. Once triggered, it fires out a poison with slight acidic properties, with air pressure, which can lead internal organs/muscles to implode. 'Explosives and similar material.' *'Smoke screens: '''Brutus posseses smoke screens stored in small metallic balls. *'Sticky Explosives: They stick to an opponent/target. They have set levels, from causing small concussive force to a person, to taking down a light aircraft such as a Hornet. *'Grenades: '''Brutus has a few frag grenades. Base Brutus resides in an underground base in between Draynor and Lumbridge. It is quite big, and posseses a training center for Brutus, which contains broken down cars, weights, punching bags, a modified running mill, etc. Another part of his base is the Weapon Facility, which contains all sorts of weapons from gases, explosives, firearms, swords, etc. Another part is a garage which contains various armed vehicles. Gang/Group It was revealed that he has men working for him, it is unknown how many men he has, but he has the supplies to give them each weaponry. Brutus has recruited many of the men that worked for Rexcorp(such as Rexcorp troopers/guards), and since they already had great training, Brutus continues to train them to make them even more elite. 'Power Grid